


Winners and Losers

by solangelosunangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mario Kart, arm-wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel
Summary: When Iwaizumi comes over to help Oikawa babysit his menace of a nephew, he isn't surprised to find out that Oikawa was exaggerating.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Winners and Losers

“Ugh,” Oikawa groans loudly, plopping his ass down on the locker room bench. He has his shirt in a loose grip in his left hand, but his attention is fully on his phone in his right hand.

Iwaizumi pulls his own shirt over his head. “What?”

“I’m stuck babysitting my nephew tonight, Iwa-chan. I’ll have to cancel tonight.”

Makki and Mattsun finish dressing and turn to Oikawa. “Cancelling on our ramen date again, Oik-san?” Makki says.

Mattsun adds on, “Last week you said you had  _ an actual date _ , so how are we supposed to believe your excuse this week?”

“I did have a date!” Oikawa whines, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you just bring him with us?”

“Bring him with? He’s a menace. You guys can just go without me.”

“We’ll just plan for next week,” Makki says. “Later.” Both he and Mattsun raise their hands in dismissal and leave the locker room.

Iwaizumi gently kicks his leg, “Hurry up and get dressed so we can walk home.” 

Oikawa clicks his tongue in protest, but he finishes dressing quickly. He pockets his phone and grabs his bag; the two are the last ones out of the locker room, so they lock the door behind them and head home. They walk in comfortable silence down the street for all of thirty seconds before Oikawa groans again. Iwaizumi resigns himself to listening to Oikawa bitch about having to spend his Friday night babysitting for their entire walk home; it wouldn’t be the first time this has happened. They continue until they reach the corner where Oikawa goes left and Iwaizumi goes right to go to their respective houses. 

Oikawa turns left, just like usual, but so does Iwaizumi.

Oikawa stops in the street. “Iwa-chan? You missed your turn.”

“Hm?”

“Knock a few brain cells out of your head, Iwa-chan? Your house is that way.” He points in the opposite direction.

Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa on the back of the head, and he protests in pain. “Ow, Hajime!”

Iwaizumi huffs, and he says, “We’re babysitting tonight, aren’t we, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa’s eyes go wide and maybe even a little glassy. Then, his defensiveness kicks in before he gets too sentimental, and he says, “Aww, Iwa-chan, you do care!”

“Tch. Shut up before I change my mind. Walk.” He has to push Oikawa to get him to start going toward his house again. They walk in silence for the remainder of their journey.

* * *

Oikawa’s mother is in the kitchen when the boys enter. “Hajime, honey, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing well, how are you?”

“Just fine, thank you. Sorry about tonight, Tooru,” she says, turning to her son. “I left some money for food on the table. Are you staying, Hajime?”

“Yes, if that’s okay?”

“You’re always welcome here, sweetheart.” 

Oikawa leans down for a kiss on the cheek from his mother, and Iwaizumi doesn’t escape either.

“Takeru’s watching television. Bye-bye, now.”

Oikawa’s mother leaves, and he lets out a groan. He scrubs his eyes with his hands in frustration and resignation.

“C’mon, you’re exaggerating. I’m certain he’s not that bad.”

Oikawa scoffs. “He’s worse.”

They go into the living room, where a little boy sits, cross-legged in front of the television. At the scuffle of footsteps, the boy looks over. He runs up to the pair of teenagers.

“Who are you?” Takeru asks. “Are you my uncle’s boyfriend? Mommy says that he likes boys as more than friends.”

Oikawa’s face goes red, and he slaps a hand over his face out of embarrassment.

Iwaizumi takes it in stride, though his cheeks are a bit flushed. He chuckles, once, saying, “No, I’m your uncle’s best friend. We’ve known each other since we were even younger than you are.”

“Wow! That’s a long time! Like forty years.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “It’s only seventeen years, idiot.”

Iwaizumi hits Oikawa. “Chill, he’s only seven.”

“Let’s play Mario Kart!”

The three boys settle down in front of the TV, Oikawa on the couch behind the two others on the floor, content to rest his elbows on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and watch.

“Oikawa always lets me be Toad cuz he says he’s the best character, and he’s always Princess Peach, but I’ll let you be Toad.”

Iwaizumi smiles softly, and Oikawa rests his chin on the top of his head. “You can be Toad, Take-kun. I’ll be Daisy.”

“Girls are gross. Why do you play as a girl?”

“Tooru always plays as Toad, so I have to choose from who’s left,” Iwaizumi coolly lies. Oikawa  _ always _ plays as Peach, and sue Iwaizumi if he likes to play as Daisy. “Let’s play.”

Oikawa absent-mindedly plays with Iwaizumi’s spiky hair as the two race. Takeru shouts and laughs as he hits Iwaizumi with a red shell and smoothly glides into first place. They play for hours, order food, and eat. Eventually, Takeru gets bored and starts asking the older teenagers a million and one questions.

“What is it like in high school?”

“It’s lots of fun,” Iwaizumi says.

“Uncle Tooru says that he’s super popular and that all of the girls have crushes on him.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear, kiddo.” He ruffles Takeru’s hair as the young boy laughs.

“Iwa-chan!”

“Do you know Tobio, Iwaizumi-san? Uncle made me take a picture of him when he came to pick me up from volleyball, but I don’t know why.”

“Takeru-kun, if you don’t keep embarrassing me, I’ll tell your mom that you were bad, and then you’ll be in big, big trouble.”

“Mommy told me to tell you that you had better be nice to me tonight or else she’s gonna beat you up!”

“You little—” Oikawa rises off the couch and grabs at Takeru, but Iwaizumi pushes him back on the couch. “Ouch, Iwa-chan, that hurt! Why do you have to be so mean to me?”

“Why are you being so mean to your nephew? He’s only seven, and you’re antagonizing him.”

“Iwaizumi, you’re really strong! Did you get your muscles from volleyball?”

Iwaizumi laughs as Oikawa scoffs and crosses his arms like a child throwing a tantrum. “Yes, I have to be really strong to hit the balls that Tooru tosses to me.”

“Wow!” His eyes glitter. “I bet you hit them down, and they go  _ whoosh _ like that!” He mimics a spiking motion with his arm while jumping around.

“Iwa-chan has never lost an arm-wrestling match against anyone!” Oikawa says, rolling over on his side on the couch. He grabs the other man’s bicep. “These muscles are the best in the prefecture.”

“Bragging for me, Crappykawa? Quit it.”

Takeru yells, puffing out his chest. “I know I’m stronger! Let me arm wrestle you! I know I can beat you!”

Iwaizumi laughs, but he goes over to the table so that they can arm wrestle. Takeru puts his smaller hand in Iwaizumi’s and immediately starts putting his entire body behind trying to slam Iwaizumi’s arm down on the table. Iwaizumi screws up his face, pushing back against Takeru’s arm. He yells, and Takeru… pushes Iwaizumi’s arm down on the table. When it hits, Takeru jumps up, cheering loudly.

“Ahhhh! I’m the strongest man alive!”

Iwaizumi puts his head in his hands in mock shame. “I can’t believe you beat me!”

Takeru comes over and pats Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Iwaizumi, you just have to lift some more weights so you can be as strong as me.”

Oikawa laughs. “Alright, alright. Your mom told me you have to go to bed by 8:30, and I’ve already let you stay up an extra hour. Time to sleep.”

Takeru protests for a moment, but he lets out a huge yawn.

“C’mon, Takeru-kun. We gotta go to sleep so we can get even stronger!”

Takeru’s eyes open wide, and he straightens his back out. “Yessir!” He races off to the guest room, which used to be Oikawa’s sister’s room before she got married and moved out. Once Oikawa and Iwaizumi make sure that Takeru is getting ready, they help him get tucked into bed. “Will you be here in the morning, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi smiles softly, and he affirms that he will be here when Takeru wakes up. They close the door and go back to the couch to restart Mario Kart.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Iwaizumi says.

“Ugh, he  _ loved _ you,” Oikawa complains. “It’s like I wasn’t even there. It’s so unfair.”

He laughs. “It’s just that I was someone new. He loves you, too. Maybe if you weren’t such a shithead to him…”

“Iwa-chan!” His face softens. “Really. Thank you for coming over. I appreciate it.”

“A rare moment of honesty.”

“Fuck you, I’m trying to be nice!”

“You are nice,” Iwaizumi says, setting down his controller after having just finished in first. Oikawa was still driving. “You just don’t let anyone but me see that side of you.”

“I don’t care about anyone but you.”

“This is why Takeru thought I was your boyfriend.”

“That little shit. I regret coming out to him. He asks if  _ everyone _ is my boyfriend. He even asked me if fucking  _ Tobio-chan _ was my boyfriend!”

“I think he’s just excited.”

“You let him beat you at arm wrestling.”

“Of course I did.”

Oikawa smiles as he finally finishes the race. “Even I have to admit that was really sweet of you.”

“I’m a nice guy.”

“Not to me. You might let me win something sometime.”

“You got 11th place, Oikawa. There’s nothing I can do for you.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan, mean.”

In response, Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa, just like that. It’s less than a second, and Iwaizumi pulls away. Oikawa’s face is the portrait of shock; his eyes are blown open wide, and his hand comes up to touch his mouth.

“Would it be so bad?” Iwaizumi says.

“Iwa-chan?”

“If I was your boyfriend.” He wrings his hands together. “Would that be so bad?”

Oikawa cups Iwaizumi’s cheek, turning his head so they’re facing each other. He presses his mouth to the other boy’s once more. Iwaizumi’s hands tangle in Oikawa’s hair.

“Iwaizumi, you lied to me! You said you weren’t his boyfriend,” says a voice. Oikawa startles backward, whipping his head around to face Takeru.

“I didn’t lie to you, Take-kun. I asked him to be my boyfriend only a minute ago,” Iwaizumi answers.

Takeru’s eyes go wide. He crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You better be a good boyfriend to Uncle Tooru. He’s my favorite, so you have to be nice to him.”

Iwaizumi smiles. “I will be the best boyfriend ever. I promise.”

Oikawa’s eyes start to water, and he tries to hide it, but his boyfriend pulls him near him again, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Good. You’ll have to answer to me if you ever hurt him.” Takeru flexes his biceps in a threatening manner.

“Yessir.”

“One last thing.” He walks over and pats Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “Good luck. Grandma says Uncle Tooru is a handful.”

Oikawa squawks in protest while Iwaizumi laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind. You need me to tuck you back in?”

“No, Uncle Iwaizumi, I can do it by myself.” He races off, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.

“See,” Iwaizumi says. “He loves you. You’re his favorite.” A couple tears slip down Oikawa’s face, and Iwaizumi wipes them away. He kisses Oikawa, once, softly. “Uncle Iwaizumi, huh? Guess you’re not getting rid of me.”

“I wouldn’t ever want to.”

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hand and leads him off to his room. They’re in the hallway when Oikawa says, “Taking me to bed so soon, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi spins, crowding his boyfriend against the wall. Oikawa lets out a breath of air and goes bright red. Iwaizumi laughs throatily, and he says, “That’s what I thought, Tooru.”

“Jesus, Hajime.”

“If you hurry your ass up, I’ll jerk you off before we sleep.”

“So crude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pretends to wipe a tear from his cheek, though his face is bright red. “Is the honeymoon phase already over?”

Iwaizumi pulls him down into a sweet, long kiss.

Pulling back, Oikawa says, “Hurrying my ass up now.” He runs up the stairs, and Iwaizumi races after him. Oikawa giggles, and Iwaizumi shushes him quickly.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Come and make me, Hajime.”

And make him, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tiktok I saw that said that Iwaizumi has only lost at arm wrestling once and that's to Takeru.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
